


RIDE

by Claudette



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action, Adrenaline, Car Chase, Car Sex, F/M, riding top, sex in a dodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudette/pseuds/Claudette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, quick, hot smutty read featuring an original female character who saves Oswald from trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIDE

RIDE

 

Oswald sat, strapped in a small wooden chair as he received the first blow to his face. Unfortunately, he found himself in yet another nasty predicament with a few of Maroni’s men inside a warehouse by the docks. A few tears left his eyes, feeling the stinging pain spread further. Wondering just how in the hell he could dig his way out of this, his hopeful thoughts shattered as one of the men grabbed his chin to look at him. 

“These punches are only gonna keep comin’ unless you tell us where the girl is…that little bitch owes us” 

The words rung through his ears and he thought about it for a second, before spitting out to the side. For the first time he was going to keep a secret because giving up his girl was never going to be an option. The men barked with laughter, insulting him and pushing him to speak. 

“Can ya believe it…penguin here is actually keepin’ his mouth shut for a change!”? 

Slapping Oswald’s face, they laughed some more. Taking a deep breath, Oswald laid back. 

“Fuck you” he spat, his dark thick eyebrows bent in pure anger at those circled around him. Old memories resurfaced, all those bullied times in school came back as he looked around and found himself tormented once again by a gang of assholes. He knew that in a short amount of time his head would begin to hurt so much that all of this would eventually become a blur. The ropes that bound him were too tight to even spare the thought of retrieving his pocketknife. No, this time was not looking so good at all. Just before the large man could have another swing at him they heard a car horn and the sound of a roaring engine. All of them stood in confusion. 

“Who da fuck is that? You expecting anyone penguin!?” 

Oswald’s expression mimicked their own, he had no idea himself. Just then an old dodge charger rammed through the chain link fence just a few feet away from the open entrance. 

VROOM VRRRROOOM VRROOM! SCREEEECH!

The large car sped through, making all the men jump to the side and scramble for their weapons. Creating distance between her beloved and the mob, the young woman picked up her shotgun and began shooting from her side. Quickly exiting the vehicle, she jolted to where Oswald sat and just as she managed to get a few shots and hits, she cut the two thick ropes bounding his hands and eventually his feet. Pulling him forward he choked at the sudden tug on his body. A few men remained, shooting and yelling out. 

Guarding his body, she aimed at the few men left, hiding behind the large crates at the end of the warehouse. It was going to take more than one gun to end this. Reaching the driver’s side, she tore the door open and while keeping her body low, she slid across to grab at the extra gun she brought for emergencies. Turning around quickly, her face met his. 

“Know how to use it?” she asked with a grin, shoving the gun into his hands. Feeling more than grateful for her sudden and early arrival, his hands took the gun and prepared it. Returning her grin he replied, “I’ve handled a much larger gun than this”. Confidently he peeked up to aim and fire. They needed to hurry and get the hell out soon or else they wouldn’t make it out alive at all. Noticing her crawl into the driver seat, he pushed her to the passenger side telling her to keep her head down. 

“I’ll drive,” he told her. Shooting out her window she bought him enough time to slip into the seat and slam the door shut. In just a few seconds the tires burned against the ground violently, dust and smoke kicked into the cold air. Adrenaline pumped through his system as the wounds he received not too long ago no longer bothered him. She took a second to look at him, surprised that even knew how to drive at all. Watching him press down on the gas and steer the car out and through the gates she came through, was effectively turning her on. Hands tight on the wheel, the sound of the thick wood boards of the dock echoed until the car finally met the dirt road. 

BANG! BANG! 

As Oswald looked up at the mirror, she whipped her body around to find a Cadillac gaining on them, with one man shooting out the window. Filling up the gun with a few bullets she had in the glove compartment, she leaned out the window to shoot. It became a chase, fast and furious. With every shot she ducked and sat back in her seat watching as Oswald took a sharp turn around some abandoned buildings. He looked determined and focused, lips sealed but something else was noticeable on his pale façade as well. Simultaneously they ducked as a bullet shattered the back window. Picking up speed, they came closer…just enough for her to get a better aim at the tires. With a few good shots, she caught their tires sending the car into a spin and straight into the side of a building under construction. Violent sounds of pipes falling and glass breaking met their ears, assuring them that they would no longer be followed. But out of caution and safety, he kept driving at the same pace until they were far away from the area. 

The young woman erupted with nervous laugher. “Did you see that?! I got em!” 

He joined in, laughing manically. He was feeling many things at the moment as they took pleasure in the way the air was whipping their hair around. He felt free, he felt ALIVE, and he felt-glancing at the young woman to his side- he felt aroused. He protected her identity and in return she saved his life unexpectedly. How on Earth did his situation take a turn for the better? Her wavy hair whipped carelessly around her, her skin glowed from the sweat and the short red dress she wore revealed a delicious amount of soft skin for his eyes to feast on. Catching his gaze, her chuckling ceased, as she knew what those eyes were telling her. Moving his eyes back onto the road ahead of him he soon felt a small hand on his trouser-covered thigh. Threatening to move higher with each massage he smiled like the Cheshire cat. 

Slowing the car down, they eventually found themselves in a rather convenient location to lay low. The rest of the trek to Gotham would have to be done by foot. But for now- as the car came to a halt- he was going to properly thank his girlfriend for saving his ass. Putting it in park and turning off the engine, it took all of her energy to not jump onto his lap. For a start he moved first, grabbing the back of her head and slamming her lips against his. They made out wildly, moaning and panting ‘thank you’s’ and ‘I love you’s’ here and there. With every slick twist and turn of their lips his hands lowered to grip at her shoulders. Breaking apart his glacier colored eyes stared at her thighs. 

“Sit on my lap” he begged. Noticing a bulge- even dressed in all black- she nodded. As she fixed herself to climb across, his fingers fought with his belt and lowered the zipper all the way down until it could go no further. He watched her, amused, as she struggled in finding a position that would be in favor of his injured leg. In a rush, he took her by the waist and forcefully pulled her down directly on him. She yelped out of surprise at his sudden hastiness. 

“You’re fine” he chuckled as he caught her lips. Moving much lower this time, his hands massaged her bottom, feeling the thin lace beneath that provocative dress. For a short time, he enjoyed the way she moved over him dryly, still dressed. With each move of her hips and his, he felt his pants become unbearably tight. It felt like their lips were no longer enough for them, tongue met tongue and saliva coated their skin but even all of that was not enough. Knowing this before all logical thought was lost in him he asked for protection. He cursed himself for dropping this at such a high point in their make out session; she retrieved a small packet from the compartment in front of her. 

“Don’t ask” she smiled. He really wasn’t going to…she surprised him a second time and that was enough for him. He took the reins, and pulled himself out of his pants. Feeling his own hard and stiff length in his hands made him curse at the sensitivity. Just as she arranged her dress higher above her hips he directed her downwards, impaling her on his erect cock. He gasped loudly, unable to even describe how good he felt. Keeping her hands tight on the seat behind him she rode him mercilessly. Their harsh breaths and sound of her bare ass bouncing against his legs filled the space of the car serving as their own music. Parked in such a vacant place they enjoyed becoming as vocal as their lungs would allow them. The car squeaked as she continued, repeatedly drawing out sloppy kisses onto his neck whilst whispering dirty words into his ear. He did the same, answering her and telling her just what she wanted to hear which eventually pushed them over the edge. With a few final deep thrusts upwards he finished and she followed. Resting on top of him, Oswald remained deep inside of her tight walls. 

Minutes later….

Getting up slowly, she felt him slide out with a shudder. His cock rested between his legs well coated with her body’s natural lube. It looked perfect. Moving off him completely she returned to the seat beside him. It was a while before the two fixed themselves up to a decent state of dress. Smoothing his hair with one hand he rubbed the sweat from his face. 

“We have to ditch the car here and go by foot now…can’t go into Gotham with this” she informed him. 

“Shame…this car holds a great memory now” he smiled at her. Her cheeks burned red and replied, “I think I can help create a better memory”. Taking what she needed, they left the car on its own, giving it one last glance before hitting the long road back home.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Was not meant to be too long or detailed. I really needed to spit this one out and keep my fingers typing up stories but I did also want to contribute to the small community of works featuring Oswald/OC. So hope you liked it :) I've got plenty more to post and I have so many to read and keep up with out there!


End file.
